Ángel de luz
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Miren, las vueltas que da el destino tengo SIDA. La muerte me ayudó a estar con él, pero con un precio incluido. Adiós Yami... Adiós. YYxY OneShot Songfic


Título: Hikari no Tenshi  
Capítulos: Uno  
Parejas: Yami x Yugi (¿qué no es obvio? xD)

-----------------------------------------

Hikari...

Sentado en una fría banca de hospital, las paredes oía gritar, y la espera se hacía eterna. ¿Por qué el doctor lo había llamado con tanta urgencia? Hacía una semana se había hecho un chequeo de prueba con análisis de sangre, entre otras cosas ¿Qué había salido mal? "Pase, por favor" llamó con voz grave desde el pasillo aquél señor. Él se sentó clavando sus grandes ojos al frente sin apenas estar consciente de lo que se hacía latente. "Señor, le he llamado porque en su análisis de sangre que le practicamos la semana pasada… las pruebas confirman que… usted… tiene SIDA" apenas contuvo la respiración… se lo merecía, todo hecho aun lado… todo… derrumbándose alrededor.

•Flash back

Unos ojos azules anegados de lágrimas le imploraban perdón, el castaño cabello perdía su color y la mujer que tenía enfrente no sentía dolor… al menos, no verdadero.

-Yugi… yo no sé… no quise… - furioso no la había dejado terminar, lo había engañado esa zorra.  
-¡Cállate! – le había gritado, se sentía estúpido, traicionado, ciego, idiota…- ¡Lo dejé todo¡TODO!... Mis amigos, mi abuelo – y a él, pensó con amargura - ¡Te amaba Anzu! – no, eso no era cierto…- ¡Largo, lárgate de aquí!

•End of Flash back

Meses después de esa breve escena se enteró, de la muerte de la castaña, sin saber la razón, qué más le daba. ¿Y ahora? Sí, ya sabía, la maldita le había dejado un "recuerdito". Tenía SIDA

Anzu se había acostado con algún otro, viéndole la cara de idiota para luego terminar en su cama, a base de engaños.

El hospital jamás le había parecido tan grande y las palabras del doctor se oían lejanas. Si ese era su castigo: lo afrontaría. "No haré ningún tratamiento" Había dicho mientras salía a toda velocidad del consultorio. Tenía el suficiente dinero para tratar un poco la enfermedad. Pero era inminente, hiciese lo que hiciese moriría. No le importaba morir, era parte natural de la vida, así como la luz a la oscuridad, Sugoroku se había alzado ante él y nada podía contradecir los designios de Dios.

Llegó a su apartamento, Jonouchi lo esperaba con evidente angustia. "Qué pasó que tienes". Le había dicho forzando el tono bromista de su voz, acallado por un sollozo. "Tengo SIDA, Jou", no había rastro de su bondadosa sonrisa o asomo de ternura en sus grandes ojos, que reflejaban frustración mientras dejaban caer saladas lágrimas, que limpiamente con el mar pudieran haberse unido. "No puede ser¿por qué… quién?" Jou también lloraba con tanta rabia e impotencia "Fue ella…"

•Flash back

En el centro de ciudad Dominó una pareja caminaba felizmente por ahí, la mujer iba recostaba en el brazo de su novio y los dos reían y conversaban muy a gusto. "¿Qué pasará con él… Anzu? Con este tal… Yugi" el hombre preocupado volteo a verla mientras se detenían frente a un árbol. "Qué importa él, me importas tú" le había contestado Anzu forzando una sonrisa.

•End of Flash back

"Yo lo sabía todo" confesó el rubio dando un golpe a la mesa con furia donde ahora se hallaban los dos. "Yo lo sabía Yugi, y no te dije nada, preferí verte feliz a hacerte sufrir¿y qué ha resultado?" dio un segundo golpe y de sus ojos azules emanaron destellos. "No importa, ya, fue mi error al estar tan ciego, fue mi culpa, no importa nada ahora"

En algún otro lugar…

"Así parece, Yugi el gran duelista del juego 'Duelo de Mounstruos' según nuestros últimos informes ha estado muy enfermo, fuentes confidenciales indican que ha contraído el SIDA, es una verdadera pérdida para el juego y sus fanáticos… y entre otras cosas…" El sonido de un vaso roto acalló lo siguiente. ¿Yugi tenía…SIDA? Llevó sus manos a su cabeza convenciéndose de que fue una alucinación. Su hikari… no podía ser. Sollozó con fuerza.

Inmediatamente y controlando el temblar de sus manos tomó su celular. "Necesito un vuelo, señorita. Para Japón. Cuanto antes salga mejor. A nombre de Atemu" Conformaría que no era cierto, mejor que seguir escuchando programas estúpidos de farándula. Siempre le habían mentido, sobre todo, el que se había llevado el premio. La supuesta boda de Yugi y Anzu. Se había reído durante 40 minutos enteros de esa tontería.

Preparó su equipaje… "En media hora señor, sale el próximo vuelo" le había dicho la señorita, él se había ido a Egipto, su pasado estaba claro pero buscaba algún indicio de familia cercana pues se sentía algo solo. En los 6 años que llevaba ahí no había encontrado nada en absoluto, pero… no quería regresar. No podía.

Su viaje duró horas y a él le parecieron siglos, cuando llegó por fin al aeropuerto de Dominó se encontró con un día nublado y triste. ¿Dónde viviría ahora su aibou? Vagó un poco por las calles de la ciudad reflexionando un poco. En la casa tienda seguro no. Bueno si era tan famoso…

Llegó a un apartamento, en un edificio lujoso, un hombre le había dado la dirección. Tocó tres veces la puerta de madera que crujió un poco al acercarse unos pasos. Estaba nervioso, hacía años que no lo veía. Jonouchi abrió la puerta. "¿Y mi…Hikari?" fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a Jou. Éste se quedó callado y confirmó lo dicho en aquél programa con una sola mirada.

Entró sin pedir siquiera permiso y, en la primera habitación que encontró estaba él, había adelgazado, temblaba, sin duda tenía fiebre. Las cortinas estaban corridas y estaba un poco oscuro. Pálido y ojeroso, acostado en aquella solitaria cama, estaba la persona que alguna vez compartió tantos duelos y problemas con él. De sus mejillas se había extinguido cualquier asomo de color, tenía menos cabello y algunas zonas ralas.

Sintiéndose morir avanzó hasta su cama y arrastró una silla para sentarse junto a él, como paciente de hospital y su visitante. Le temblaron los párpados al escuchar ruido.

Intentó divisar algo, sus ojos no se acoplaban aún a la oscuridad del lugar, lo miró ahí, con la cabeza baja y el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, era Atemu. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Se recostó en el respaldo de la cama.  
Atemu se dio cuenta del movimiento que había hecho su aibou y subió la mirada, sus grandes ojos no brillaban como antes y se veían profundamente tristes. Empezó a llorar, como aquella vez, como cuando pensó que jamás vería de nuevo su sonriente rostro, esa vez, como esta, que lo había dejado solo.

Recorrió sus mejillas dulcemente y había besado su frente. De nuevo le había fallado. "Yugi… yo… te amo"

Jamás antes por temor lo había hecho partícipe de sus sentimientos, de eso que le carcomía el cerebro, por perder su amistad, por eso, sólo por eso, pero ahora perdería algo más, alguna parte de su alma se extinguía como una vela al ver la triste sonrisa que le regresaba Yugi. Bien dicen "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" Ahora lo entendía.

¿Por qué se lo había dicho tan tarde? Qué tonto eres faraón. Pensó con amargura Yugi mientras sus ojos después de un tiempo brillaron de tristeza. Quizá si lo hubiera sabido antes diferente sería la historia. Pero si Dios lo había decidido así… era por algo. Tal vez esta enfermedad, le trajera aunque por algún tiempo el pequeño premio a toda su vida de sufrimiento: estar con él.

"Yo también" le respondió Yugi sintiéndose inmensamente infeliz. Le había dado un abrazo y los dos lloraban en silencio. Tal vez… así era mejor, después de todo tiempo atrás se había conformado con que él fuera parte de su cuerpo siendo un espíritu, y los papeles se invertían, ahora él sería un espíritu… muy pronto.

Anzu no importaba, jamás nadie además de Jou, y él sabrían esa historia, solos en esa oscura habitación, frustrados y embargados por la soledad. Después de un rato de estar así el sonido de una puerta cerrándose los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Jou se había ido. Seguramente tenía algún compromiso con su hermana o algo mejor que hacer. Además Atemu cuidaba de su pequeña luz.

Abrázame,  
Y no me digas nada Sólo abrázame Me basta tu mirada Para comprender Que tú te irás…

"Que sucio estoy, que desagradable soy, soy un asco". Eso pensaba Yugi de sí mismo. Cada día que pasaba en el calendario, cada día estaba peor, más fiebre, menos cabello, más debilidad. "No digas eso" le replicaba el ex faraón enfadado, cuando lo sorprendía murmurando. Siempre se calmaba cuando él llegaba, vivía ahí con él, tenía temor… pues sin tratamiento y sin doctores no sabría cuánto duraría su hikari.

Abrázame,  
Como si fuera ahora La primera vez Como si me quisieras hoy,  
Igual que ayer Abrázame

Cada mañana su rostro sonriente pero a la vez preocupado amanecía junto a él, era una forma de calmarlo y consolarlo a la vez, estar con él, hacerle sentir que nunca le tendría asco o repulsión pues para él siempre sería el mismo. El mismo muchacho sonriente y bondadoso que había conocido. Por las noches cuando Yugi despertaba en un mar de sudor y temblando, siempre estaba ahí. Calmándolo con un dulce beso y dejándolo dormirse sobre su pecho.

El doctor decía que no pasaría nada, la saliva no contagiaba la enfermedad, y aunque eso fuera posible a Atemu no le importaba, mejor morir con él… agh, no debía pensar en eso. Su Hikari no iba a morir, uno al lado de otro habían estado siempre, en los momentos más difíciles, cuando el sello se robó su alma, Yugi lo liberó de su oscuridad… cuando Leviatán estuvo a punto de destruirlo él lo ayudó… simplemente era imposible.

Su cabello caía como las hojas en el otoño, como cuando de desprendían de los árboles y se unían al viento para convertirse en algo arrastrado a algún lugar. Golpe en el espejo. Sangre.

Yami le contaba de su viaje, de sus investigaciones y de lo que fuera con tal de distraer a su luz, siempre lo elogiaba diciéndole que estaba hermoso aunque éste no le creía… tal vez no quería hacerlo. Hablaba con sinceridad, diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Aunque en las noches lo embargaba una profunda tristeza y angustia mientras este se quedaba dormido junto a él.

Si tú te vas Te olvidarás que un día Hace tiempo atrás Cuando éramos aun niños Me empezaste a amar Y yo te di mi vida Si te vas…

Era otoño, y los árboles quedaban vacíos así como ahora la cabeza de él. Ya no tenía cabello, estaba más ojeroso de lo habitual y se cansaba fácilmente, sentía que se vencía con cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba. Jou siempre iba a visitarlo haciéndolo reír un poco pero yéndose cuando este debido al cansancio se quedaba dormido, él junto con Atemu se hacían cargo de él.

Se resignaba, algo dentro de él le indicaba el inminente final y trata de disfrutar lo posible de los días que tenía por delante. Riendo, llorando, pasaba de una a otra fase con gran facilidad, momentos en que sentía que al estar cerca de Atemu y Jou su enfermedad acabaría, o que sería solo una mala pasada, una pesadilla, y se reía imaginando despertarse agitado en la mañana con Atemu a su lado, sonriendo también. Pero había otros, donde sentía que todo estaba perdido, que nada podría salvarlo, odio, rencor, tristeza, sufrimiento, amargura, iba a explotar.

Si tú te vas,  
Ya nada será nuestro Tú te llevarás En un solo momento Una eternidad Me quedaré sin nada Si te vas…

Los dos lo notaban; Jou: Yugi su pequeño amigo…; Atemu: La persona más importante para él, se marchitaba como una flor ya cansada de tanto vivir que se lleva la brisa a recorrer otro lugar y gozar de libertad. Y no podían hacer nada, era inminente, él moriría…

Atemu era, según él quien se sentía peor, diario le regalaba una flor, o alguna canción, no importaba, quería hacerlo sonreír. El mueble de junto a su cama estaba repleto de ellas, flores grandes, hermosas que reflejaban lo que él tuvo alguna vez, y otras que morían lentamente… y este también la asociaba a lo que le pasaba. "Tú las superas, eres mil veces más hermoso que estas flores, y ellas te envidian" esa frase era muy especial… cada día, por las mañanas la escuchaba mientras reflexionaba acerca de ellas.

Si tú te vas Me quedará el silencio Para conversar La sombra de tu cuerpo Y la soledad Serán mis compañeras Si te vas…

Era 17 de Octubre y Yugi parecía más enfermo que nunca, había amanecido con fiebre de 45º, había llamado a Atemu que se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, quería hablar, sintiendo a cada respiro su hora de llegar, como siempre Atemu sólo entró hasta que tuvo la bandeja de comida llena a rebosar y la rosa que le solía regalar.

Pero se había sorprendido un poco, yugi se había levantado de la cama para observar, quitando las cortinas, por un último momento la ciudad, de su soledad, y poder dormir contento, una eternidad. Miraba con nostalgia, mientras su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, se despedía de todo, adiós Jou, adiós…

El faraón sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, por un mal presentimiento que le hizo llegar se había concentrado sólo en recordar ese pequeño momento, con otros que guardaba de él en su memoria, mientras su luz recargaba a su pecho la tierna faz, derramando lágrimas de infelicidad. "Atemu… Yami, ha sido mi hora de irme… te amo y sé que lo sabrás siempre, sé feliz… yo lo seré… donde quiera que esté, te cuidaré…"

Si tú te vas Te seguiré queriendo Cada día más Te esperaré a que vuelvas Si tú te vas…

Con más fuerza se había aferrado yugi al faraón como a la vida, sintiendo en un abrazo la vida que termina, sus ojos con tristeza y sus labios con presteza tocaron como niños a los de él mayor que de un momento a otro, frío sintió, el frío de la muerte era el que llegó, dejando en sus brazos al ángel que siempre amó, que dándole la espalda, se marchó.

Inmóvil en sus brazos, frío, pálido como la cera, estaba él, Atemu dio un grito de dolor y lloró con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba. "Regresa, regresa… tú no estás muerto…" pero en vano, ni un respirar, ni un suspiro, nada.

Jou también sufrió, se partió en pedazos, su mejor amigo… doce campanadas al día siguiente, un féretro y personas frente a él. El faraón arrodillado en el lugar, grita que no se vaya… el sacerdote pronuncia su discurso final. "Gran amigo, buen corazón, excelente persona…" Agh, ni siquiera lo conocía.

Descansando ahí, bajo la sombra de un árbol yace la tumba de Yugi Moto.

"Jamás te olvidaremos, Hikari no Tenshi"  
Habían hecho grabar.

"Algún día… quizá… te encuentre"

El carro se estrelló… adentro estaba Atemu.  
"Lo ves… jamás estaremos separados"

Al lado de Yugi Moto se hizo esculpir la segunda tumba… para Atemu.

¡FIN!

Hola Pues bien, aquí está esto, jamás en mi vida había escrito un fanfic donde se muriera un personaje, más si es de mis favoritos pero esta vez quise cambiar un poco. En fin espero les guste porque a mi me fascinó plasmar todos estos sentimientos en el fanfic, tan cambiantes pero simples, tan dolorosos… sé que el final fue algo extraño pero quiero mejorar un poco más mi redacción porque revisando fanfics anteriores descubrí que era mejor redactora (es que dejé de escribri tres años u.u), y well thanks por leer .

Atte. Laurine/Saku.Ishtar/Sakurasou… etc. de nicks que tengo xD


End file.
